dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit's Swamp Years
Kermit's Swamp Years features the featured film Kermit's Swamp Years. Back Cover Summary Kermit's Swamp Years is the never-before-told story of how the world's most famous frog left the swamp for the very first time and began an adventure that would change his life - and ours - forever. Meet young Kermit, a curious, fun-loving frog who likes hanging out with his amphibious best friends, Goggles and Croaker. Young Kermit loves the swamp, but wonders what lies beyond the tall marsh grass. When Goggles gets nabbed by a pet store owner, Kermit and Croaker must leap into action, leaving the swamp and racing to the rescue of their friend. With help from a world-wise dog named Pilgrim, Kermit and Croaker discover that the outside world is bigger, stranger, more dangerous than they ever imagined. Will they find Goggles in time? Will they ever get back to the swamp? You'll find out in this original made-for-video live action! An adventure-packed comical treat for the entire family. Kermit's Swamp Years. It's his true story, Warts and all! Scene Selection Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h38m58s604.png|1. Start Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h40m56s875.png|2. The Ol' Waterhole KSY-Chillin'Buddies.jpg|3. The Good Life? Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h43m00s060.png|4. Dr. Krassman & Mary Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h43m25s683.png|5. Arnie Character.kermitsmom.jpg|6. Follow Your Star Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h50m33s736.png|7. Blotch Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h52m16s616.png|8. The Shiny Wheeled Red Beast! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h54m02s444.png|9. A Walking Road Map Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h56m03s816.png|10. Gill Geeks Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h56m33s153.png|11. Pilgrim Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h57m48s407.png|12. Vicki Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h04m44s248.png|13. Life as a Pet Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h10m57s119.png|14. Swords of Fire Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h27m42s298.png|15. Aerial Reconnassance Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h28m36s727.png|16. I Need Frogs! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h29m07s825.png|17. Squeeze Toy! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h29m17s902.png|18. Croaker Hops to It Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h30m21s461.png|19. Pet Shop Confidential Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h30m46s987.png|20. The Swamp Star Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h31m28s425.png|21. Volunteers Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h32m09s207.png|22. George Washington High School Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h33m59s653.png|23. The Biology Class Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h37m27s655.png|24. Kermit Saves Croaker Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h39m08s849.png|25. A Word with Dr. Krassman KSY-CarRide.jpg|26. Follow Your Star (reprise) Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h39m55s631.png|27. Outtake Bloopers Special Features *Blooper Reel *Commentary with Kermit and Horace *Behind-the-Scenes Featurette *On the Set with Kermit *Bonus Trailers Image Gallery Blu-ray Germany AUXDATA BDMV =JAR = KSY_Germany_composite0.png KSY_Germany_composite1.png KSY_Germany_composite2.png KSY_Germany_fontStrip1_Font_res.png KSY_Germany_fontTimer_Font_res.png KSY_Germany_imgLoad_fill_res.png KSY_Germany_imgLoad_res.png KSY_Germany_imgSs_16_res.png =META = DL =STREAM = Sony_Accord_Parental_Unused.png|Accord Parental (Unused) Film_Rated_Under_12_Sony_Unused.png|Film rated under 12 (Unused) Film_Rated_Under_16_Sony_Unused.png|Film rated under 16 (Unused) Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-12h39m45s125.png|Behind the Scenes Featurette Kermit's Swamp Years Bloopers featurette.png|Blooper Reel 00301_001.png 00302_001.png 00303_001.png 00304_001.png 00305_001.png 00306_001.png 00307_001.png 00308_001.png 00309_001.png 00310_001.png 00311_001.png 00312_001.png 00313_001.png 00314_001.png 00315_001.png 00316_001.png 00317_001.png 00318_001.png 00319_001.png 00320_001.png 00321_001.png 00322_001.png 00323_001.png 00324_001.png 00325_001.png 00326_001.png 00327_001.png 00328_001.png 00329_001.png 00331_001.png KSY_German_Blu-ray_00327_001.png KSY_German_Blu-ray_00332_001.png KSY_German_Blu-ray_00318_001.png KSY_German_Blu-ray_00333_001.png KSY_German_Blu-ray_00330_001.png File:00025.m2ts_20150913_202443.678.png|Copyright Screen Vlcsnap-2016-12-19-22h32m44s717.png|Color Test 00120_001.png 00107_003.png Sony_Red_FBI_Warning_3.png|FBI Warning #2 Sony Red FBI Warning 4.png|FBI Warning #3 Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Chinese.png|FBI Warning #4 (Chinese) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning #4 (English) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Hong_Kong.png|FBI Warning #4 (English, Hong Kong) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Hebrew.png|FBI Warning #4 (Hebrew) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Portuguese.png|FBI Warning #4 (Portuguese) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Spanish.png|FBI Warning #4 (Spanish) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Thai.png|FBI Warning #4 (Thai) Planet_51_00063_002.png|FBI Warning #5 1 Planet_51_00069_002.png|FBI Warning #5 2 Planet_51_00083_002.png|FBI Warning #5 3 Planet_51_00082_002.png|FBI Warning #5 4 Planet_51_00066_002.png|FBI Warning #5 5 Planet_51_00075_002.png|FBI Warning #5 6 Planet_51_00081_002.png|FBI Warning #5 7 Planet_51_00084_002.png|FBI Warning #5 8 Planet_51_00058_002.png|FBI Warning #5 9 Planet_51_00071_002.png|FBI Warning #5 10 Planet_51_00078_002.png|FBI Warning #5 11 Planet_51_00057_002.png|FBI Warning #5 12 Planet_51_00192_002.png|FBI Warning #5 13 Planet_51_00202_002.png|FBI Warning #5 14 Planet_51_00030_002.png|FBI Warning #5 15 Planet_51_00206_002.png|FBI Warning #5 16 Planet_51_00070_002.png|FBI Warning #5 17 Planet_51_00213_002.png|FBI Warning #5 18 Planet_51_00204_002.png|FBI Warning #5 19 Planet_51_00068_002.png|FBI Warning #5 20 Planet_51_00200_002.png|FBI Warning #5 21 Planet_51_00087_002.png|FBI Warning #5 22 Planet_51_00073_002.png|FBI Warning #5 23 Planet_51_00195_002.png|FBI Warning #5 24 Planet_51_00196_002.png|FBI Warning #5 25 Planet_51_00207_002.png|FBI Warning #5 26 Planet_51_00074_002.png|FBI Warning #5 27 Planet 51 00193_002.png Planet 51 00205_002.png Planet 51 00062_002.png Planet 51 00208_002.png Planet 51 00061_002.png Planet 51 00197_002.png Planet 51 00194_002.png Planet 51 00067_002.png Planet 51 00198_002.png Planet 51 00216_002.png Planet 51 00060_002.png Planet 51 00089_002.png Planet 51 00228_002.png Planet 51 00211_002.png Planet 51 00209_002.png Planet 51 00190_002.png Planet 51 00210_002.png Planet 51 00188_002.png Planet 51 00215_002.png Planet 51 00077_002.png Planet 51 00187_002.png Planet 51 00072_002.png Planet 51 00191_002.png Planet 51 00212_002.png Planet 51 00214_002.png Planet 51 00199_002.png Planet 51 00189_002.png Planet 51 00201_002.png Planet 51 00203_002.png Planet 51 00186_002.png Planet_51_00399_002.png|FBI Warning #6 A Planet_51_00400_002.png|FBI Warning #6 B Planet_51_00090_002.png|FBI Warning #7 Sony_Blu-ray_Region_Invalid.png Sony Pictures Blu-ray Parental Control error.png Kukwyzer P51 00267.m2ts 20150913 201354.866.png|Kukwyzer (Unused) Kukwyzer P51 00267.m2ts 20150913 201415.648.png|Kukwyzer AL (Unused) Kukwyzer_TOUS.png|Kukwyzer TOUS (Unused) KSY_German_Blu-ray_Menu.png|Main Menu SPHE_Blu-ray_Rated_G.png|Rated G Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-12h46m38s062.png|On the Interview with Kermit Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2.png|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Kukwyzer (TOUS) SONY Pictures Home Entertainment - Intro HD 1080p DVD Jacket VMGM menus Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) DVD.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment KSY Unused FBI warning.png|An unused FBI Warning screen KSY Unused FBI warning 2.png|Another unused FBI Warning CTHE_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m39s731.png|2nd FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m42s686.png|Spanish FBI Warning screen CTHV_Full-screen_format_screen.png|Format screen File:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Warp Speed VSTM menus Kermitswamp ratio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Aspect Selection Kermitswamp main.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Main Menu Screenshot KSY spanish menu.png|A screenshot of an unused spanish main menu. KSY portugese menu.png|A screenshot of an unused portugese main menu. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-23h15m51s167.png|The trailers menu Kermitswamp scenes.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Scene Selections KSY name-less chapter selection menu.png|An unused chapter selection menu with numbers only. Kermitswamp subt.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Subtitles Kermitswamp audio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Set-Up Kermitswamp spfeat.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Special Features vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h38m40s201.png|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Commentary Kermit's Swamp Years DVD Main Menu Kermit's Swamp Years DVD Menu Transitions Titles Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-12h46m38s062.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h07m59s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h08m25s487.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m01s891.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m40s220.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m11s685.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m33s710.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m49s283.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m02s446.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m22s976.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m43s859.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m00s302.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m08s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m28s309.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-12h39m45s125.png|Behind the Scenes Kermit's_Swamp_Years_Bloopers_featurette.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h43m26s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h51m02s854.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h51m22s719.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m09s314.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m30s551.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h56m06s590.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h56m15s469.png Muppets_Take_Manhattan_CTHV_trailer.png|The Muppets take Manhattan Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h35m05s664.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h36m04s840.png Kermit's Swamp Years 2001 Trailer.png Muppets - On the Set with Kermit|On the Set with Kermit Madeline (1998) Trailer|Madeline Trailer Matilda (1996) Trailer|Matilda Trailer Muppets from Space Trailer (Full-screen)|Muppets from Space Trailer Stuart Little (2000's) Trailer|Stuart Little Trailer Stuart Little 2 (2002) trailer|Stuart Little 2 Trailer The Muppets Take Manhattan Trailer (CTHV Version)|The Muppets Take Manhattan Trailer Kermit's Swamp Years Early Trailer|Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer VHS UK Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001).png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Warning_(1998)_(S1).png Columbia_Tristar_Home_Entertainment_print_logo.jpg|Columbia Tristar Home Entertianment (trailer for Jim Henson Company video advertisement) Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-19h41m28s752.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001)|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) CTHE FBI Warning (1998) United Kingdom Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson videos trailer (UK)|Jim Henson Videos trailer Stuart Little 2 UK VHS Trailer (2002) Coming this Summer 2002 US Demo Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001).png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-21h57m24s450.png|Kermit's Swamp Years trailer Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-10h49m15s368.png|Coming Soon to Theaters Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-08h24m29s887.png|Stuart Little 2 Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-10h00m29s657.png|Coming Soon to Home Video Master_of_Disguise_trailer_4x3.png|Master of Disguise Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-09h57m03s120.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) DVD.png|From Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo screen. Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-13h36m08s386.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-13h37m04s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-09h08m50s712.png|Now Available on Home Video Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-10h40m07s052.png Columbia_Tristar_Home_Entertainment_print_logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-10h37m20s304.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-19-20h52m46s214.png|Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer H_IZ3Dq0ORoHmdiESoyWvg25964.jpg YhOOvS-3BFPTuxjyIus9eA241747.png -h7pDLkghjHf4-etG-X5sg282309.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-10h57m18s979.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-11h02m38s418.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-11h03m12s518.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-11h03m21s248.png Hi-Fi_Stereo.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001-2005) Demo VHS logo|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) Trailer (Now on Video)|Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Coming Soon to Theaters bumper|Coming Soon to Theaters Stuart Little 2 Trailer (2002) (1 min version)|Stuart Little 2 Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Coming Soon to Home Video bumper|Coming Soon to Home Video The Master of Disguise (2002) Trailer|The Master of Disguise Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Now Available on Home Video bumper|Now Available on Home Video Jay Jay the Jet Plane Collection Trailer (2002)|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Collection Bear In The Big Blue House VHS Trailer|Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Short version HIFI Stereo (2005) Company Logo (VHS Capture)|Hi-Fi Stereo Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001)|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Retail CTHE_2001_now_on_home_media.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) DVD (Widescreen).png|From Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo screen. Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-13h36m08s386.png|Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Trailer Maggie and the Ferocious Beast DVD VHS collect 2002.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-10h40m07s052.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-10-19-20h52m46s214.png|Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer H_IZ3Dq0ORoHmdiESoyWvg25964.jpg Surroundsound.jpg|Surround Sound Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (Now Available of Home Video) Kermit's Swamp Years trailers Surround Sound VHS logo Movie Intro Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) KSY Intro.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) KSY Intro 16x9.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 1.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Widescreen Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Beta|(Demo Tape Only) Trivia *By mistake, the blue FBI Warning for the demo vhs copy of this film is used 2 times rather than once which leaves one after the CTHE logo and the other after the short version of that after the Bear in the Big Blue House promotional trailer. This is due to the fact they forgot to remove the duplicate warning screen from the tape that leads to the film. The Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo which was supposed to go directly to the Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo after it cutted out to black. The retail version of the vhs and the other releases are correctly produced without leaving this extra warning in place of another position. *There are FBI Warnings and some menus with other languages that have not been used in the American DVD release, but they can be inspected with PGC viewing and editing utilities such as PGCEdit. The english main menu is animated and the others are static with different variant of the water texture, but they still play the audio from the film. Another difference is that the names were deleted from the chapter menus that are in another language. *On the Australia DVD, there is no option to set the aspect ratio to 4:3 as it only contains a 16:9 rendered version present on disc. |text = Swamp Years}}}} Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with unused content Category:VHS Tapes Category:Muppets DVD